


【黑枪高文】低语

by huanglin



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglin/pseuds/huanglin
Summary: 现paABO，女A男O，futa，道具，生子暗示，pwp。总之就是，我又来放雷搞事了（……）务必慎入。黑枪呆万圣ver，我爱这套。





	【黑枪高文】低语

门被轻轻叩响，笃笃两声，接着是门把转动的声音，还有脚步声——女士细高跟所发出的那种特殊的、悦耳的脚步声。  
他坐在自己的床上，仅仅穿着睡袍，有些迟钝地转过头，看见阿尔托莉雅走了进来。她淡金色的长发如同平常一样规整地盘在脑后，黑色大衣包裹住她身材姣好的酮体，从小腿处露出礼裙的下摆。她说：“你没有锁门，高文。”  
“……是的。”高文回答道，他显得有些心不在了焉，“我忘了。”  
他从床边站起，去锁上了房间的门。阿尔托莉雅在一旁看着他，等他转向自己，就微微抬起双臂，示意他为自己脱下外套。  
她比高文要矮上一些，高文只有弯下身才能解开她的衣扣。第一颗扣子从它的位置上脱离时，他的手指顿了一下，茫然地抬头看了阿尔托莉雅一眼，才在她的示意下继续向下解。这个过程有些艰难，他得全力控制好自己的手指，不让它们颤抖得太厉害，才不至于把最后一颗扣子直接扯下来。等到他把这件黑色外罩完全取下来并挂在衣架上时，才终于能把目光从阿尔托莉雅身上移开，不住地微微喘息。  
她身上的衣服非常美丽，只不过布料太少，几乎不能遮住什么。黑色包裹住她的腿部与手指，整个上半身的衣物则几乎透明，是一层点缀冰花的薄纱，却从丰满的胸部以下延伸出长长的下摆，让这件衣物看上去好似一条礼裙。  
她向他露出微笑，伸出手，手心朝下，纤细的手指姿态放松，像是搭在另一只手的掌心。  
您两天前才拒绝过我，并且让我明白不会再有余地。高文想。现在又向我发出邀请……尽管这不是我想要的。我想要的……您明明知道……您却不允许我杀死他，无论如何。  
痛苦与憎恶重新爬上他的脑髓，与被挑起的情欲交织在一起，让他的手指不再颤抖，但也仅仅能做到这样而已。他对她永远毫无反抗之力，他的上身弯下，他的手心托住她的指尖，他的唇在她手背上的黑丝布料印下一吻：“我能邀您共舞吗，美丽的女士？”  
“当然，”她回答，“我是你的alpha。”  
舞曲必然是探戈，阿根廷式，没有音乐。阿尔托莉雅的舞技向来很好，她主导这一支舞。这种情人间的舞蹈被他们运用于实际，舞步让他们下身紧贴，肢体交缠，脸与脸贴在一起，耳鬓厮磨。高文穿着宽松的睡袍，光着脚，不在意对方尖利的鞋跟会不会踩到他。而阿尔托莉雅当然不会犯这样的低级错误。  
随着舞蹈的进行，信息素连同汗水一起散发出来。高文闻到他所熟悉的味道，混杂着水气与沙尘，以及浓厚的压迫感，风暴之王。他的身体开始发热，面上泛起潮红，勉力压下急促的喘息。  
最后一个动作，他的alpha躺进他的臂弯，而他几乎已经支撑不起她的体重，就快要溺毙在浓烈的风暴之中。阿尔托莉雅右手勾住他的后颈，冰凉的腕饰摩挲过他的腺体。高文剧烈地颤抖，一下子跪了下去，把他的alpha紧紧抱在怀里，让她落在自己的膝上。  
阿尔托莉雅捧起他被汗湿的脸，拇指抚摸他眼瞎的青黑，没有问这两天他究竟睡了几个小时，或者吃了几顿饭。她亲吻他的额头、眼睛和鼻尖，最后停在嘴唇上。她向来喜欢高文的味道，是阳光下百合花充满生命力的气息。  
她用双手穿过他的腋下，轻易地把他抱了起来，这对一个alpha来说很简单。  
高文被放到床上，并解开睡袍，阿尔托莉雅看到他里面什么都没有穿，阴茎已经挺立，从后穴分泌的液体已经将睡袍浸湿了一小块。  
她开始抚慰他的阴茎，同时另一只手伸进他的体内，慢慢地开拓，并不时亲吻他的胸腹。高文抬起手肘遮住自己的眼睛，她的手指在隔着一层黑纱操他，尽管质地细腻，对敏感的肛口来说却仍然太过粗糙。  
她的手指已经摸到他的宫口，很轻易地打开了它，液体一下子涌出，浸湿了她的手套。高文几乎窒住呼吸，呻吟脱口而出，身体不住地打颤。  
阿尔托莉雅撑了几下手指，确定他的宫口已经完全为她打开，才把手指抽出来，放到高文的嘴边。高文乖巧地含住这些沾满他体液的手指，任由黑纱玩弄他柔软的唇舌，她能够感觉到他颤抖的呼吸。  
最终她让他咬住指尖的那块布料，轻轻把手套脱下，从床头柜中取出一盒安全套，还有一个跳蛋。她用牙齿取出其中一个安全套叼住，把他的一条腿架到自己的肩上，慢慢把跳蛋推了进去。  
跳蛋的体积不算大，高文轻松地接纳了它，把它吞进自己的身体里。只是这还不够，一个发情的omega只是自己满足是不行的，他会无比地渴求自己的alpha，除此之外所有的一切都是饮鸠止渴。高文渴望阿尔托莉雅的进入，被塞入的跳蛋徒增空虚，却不明白她知否正在惩罚他，为了他不切实际的仇恨。  
跳蛋一直被塞入到柔软的生殖腔里，阿尔托莉雅夹着它轻轻旋转了一下，接着抽出手，把嘴里的安全套放到一边，俯下身抽出高文口中的手套。它已经完全被两种液体浸湿，湿湿粘粘地被扔到地上。  
阿尔托莉雅胸前透明质的纱条早已失去了包裹的功能，她洁白丰满的乳房完全露了出来，压上高文的胸口。尽管这样，她看上去还是比已经赤裸的高文衣着整齐得多。高文抬头将嘴唇贴上她的，她便亲吻他，然后扶着他坐到自己身上，打开了跳蛋的开关。  
高文急促地倒抽一口气，呜咽出声，蓝眼睛快速地蒙上水汽。塑料制的球体在他的体内震动、旋转，不停地按压敏感的内壁，快感如同潮水淹没了他的所有感官，更深的空虚却从深处笼罩住他。  
他软到在阿尔托莉雅身上不住喘息呻吟，几乎带上了哭腔，渴求地亲吻她，吸吮她的脖颈与胸脯，请求她进入自己。  
阿尔托莉雅抚摸他的脊背，安抚地用手抚慰他的柱身：“再忍一忍，好孩子。我希望你能够暂时忘掉一些让你伤心的东西。”  
高文听到了她的话，或许没有听清。就算听清了，他此时的脑袋也不能把这些词拼凑成子句。他渴望她的那一根，但他每次把手伸向阿尔托莉雅的下身，都会被她挡住，他做不到反抗她。他能得到的只有亲吻和抚摸，还有身体里不断折磨他的那个东西。  
跳蛋的震动又被调大了一档，不属于她身体一部分的东西不停地操他，让他近乎绝望地高潮，极度的快感与痛苦攥紧了他，高文的视野被闪烁的黑色占据，几乎以为自己就要这样昏迷。  
他向后瘫倒在床上，缺氧般大口喘息，感到自己的双腿被折到胸前，臀部高高抬起，身体里不停震动的跳蛋被慢慢拉扯，先是经过宫口，再是后穴的出口。这两个地方都让他的身体不自主地颤栗。  
然后高文感受到自己在被填满，令人抓狂的空虚被赶走了。尽管刚刚高潮的身体不能拥有快感，但他还是如同溺水的人抓到浮木，感激地亲吻她，紧紧拥住进入自己的女性。  
以往阿尔托莉雅从不会这么对他，纵使她的行事风格冷厉无比，做爱时也会首先顾及高文的感受。她一直非常宠爱他，不管是出于对外甥的照顾，还是对一个有才能下属的喜爱，或者是对爱人的温柔。  
这种宠爱几乎人尽皆知，甚至一开始在阿尔托莉雅那里碰壁的人都会去找高文，以为他就是那个突破口，然后才明白这根本是无用功，虽然高文确实可以影响阿尔托莉雅，但他向来是她最坚定的拥护者，你或许可以改变他自己的决定，要求他去改变她的决定却几乎不可能。  
所以，这是他们之间第一次发生这样不可调和的冲突，高文对这一切都毫无经验，只能被动地承受。她操开他的生殖腔，把自己的阴茎顶进柔软的穴内，alpha的信息素逐渐充满他的体内，高文终于开始获得平稳的快感。她露出温柔的神色，伸手擦拭他的眼角，冰冷的触感滑过，他才意识到自己在流泪。  
阿尔托莉雅脱下了内裤和鞋，其余的衣物却没有褪下。她仍然穿戴左手的手套，正用它揉捏高文的乳首，衣裙的下摆垂下，随着她的进出不时蹭过他敏感的腰际。  
她缓缓地、温柔地顶弄他，一下下操他柔软的肉穴，那里面湿润温暖，并且不时抽搐般收缩，紧紧吸住她的阴茎，每一次抽出都像在不舍地挽留。  
高文承受她的每一次顶入，完全的满足感让他像在暖潮中沉浮，舒适地包裹他的全身。他揽住她的后颈与她接吻，以交缠的唇舌交换彼此的信息素，让汹涌的情欲把他们完全淹没。  
最后他们几乎在同时达到了高潮，阿尔托莉雅深深埋在高文的身体里，而高文紧紧拥抱着她，射出的白浊溅在两人之间。  
它们彻底毁了阿尔托莉雅漂亮的“礼裙”，这件精致的衣物，或者说内衣，再也不能使用了，好在阿尔托莉雅也只打算用这一次。  
高文帮忙彻底脱下它，丝袜与踝饰从她身上离开之后，她就让高文坐在她身上，从下方进入他。高文一边上下摆动腰肢，一边去解她的颈环、项链和发饰，他情动地喘息，手指不断从正确的位置划过，过了很久才把它们一一解开。  
金丝般的发从她的颊边垂下，为她的面庞添上一份柔软。她把高文翻过身，让他跪趴在床上，阴茎在体内的转动让他又是一阵呻吟。  
阿尔托莉雅俯身含吮他的腺体，确认独属于她的标记，一阵快速的抽插过后，在他体内再次射了出来。  
高文也达到了他的第三次高潮，他疲惫地喘息，阿尔托莉雅亲吻他的眼睛，告诉他他该好好睡一觉。  
他慢慢睡去了，却在梦中紧皱着眉。从前从来不会这样，高文睡着时一向神态舒展，像一只无虑的鹿，是那种让人看到就想要微笑的睡颜，阿尔托莉雅喜爱的事物之一就是在高文睡着后看着他。她轻叹一声，用手指按压他的眉心，知道慢慢揉开那团紧皱，才在高文柔软的面颊上落下一吻，按下灯的开关，结束这颇为混乱的一日。  
第二天和第三天，他们都在床上度过，三餐都由佣人送到房间，即使这样也会偶尔错过饭食。高文变得越来越不知餍足，近乎疯狂地索取，就算前面什么都射不出也愿意阿尔托莉雅留在他体内，一旦她离开他，失落的神情简直显而易见。  
他开始对她笑，她终于在他的脸上看到她所熟悉的那种笑容，温柔且灿烂，就像春日的阳光。  
高文被做到失神的时候，会低声地呜咽，一遍遍地重复“我爱您”，声音破碎得不成调，并且不停地亲吻她。他说出口的语句交杂在淫靡的呻吟之间，却虔诚得像是对着神像礼拜。  
三天过后，释放信息素带来的强制发情终于结束，“兰斯洛特”这个词没有再出现在他们之间，两具尸体也像从来没有出现过一样。  
高文从睡梦中醒来，从床上坐起身，感受到精液从体内一股股地流出，他们从的安全套用完之后没有再补充，而他一直在被她填满。这感觉有些像失禁，不太好受。他低头看了看自己的身体，布满了深色的吻痕，还有些凝固的白浊。  
浴室里传来水声，他想那是阿尔托莉雅在洗澡，不久他就看到她裹着浴巾走了出来。她淡金色的发被白毛巾裹起，露出漂亮的面部线条和锐利的金眸。  
“你醒了？”她说，“抱歉，我没法为你清理了。不过我放好了热水，需要我抱你过去吗？”  
尽管不明显，但高文还是从她的神色里读到了愧疚。他笑了笑：“不用了，我想您的事更为重要，何况您已经在这里耽误了这么久……我会尽快恢复的，也许今天下午就能回到岗位。”  
“不用那么急，”阿尔托莉雅走到他身边，吻了一下他的唇，“后天再回来也没关系，我会安排好的。”  
他也回吻她，然后说：“没有关系，何况我已经太多天没有工作了，那帮活泼的小子们说不定已经翻了天。”  
她笑了出来。  
阿尔托莉雅从他的柜子里翻出她备用的衣物，一丝不苟地整理好全身上下。临别时高文说，这次您或许会得到一个孩子。她温柔地回答他，是的，一个男孩，或者一个女孩，都很好。  
她把们关上以后，高文又在床上坐了一会，才慢慢下了床，试图站起来。强烈的肢体酸软让他跌坐回床上，后穴的酸痛更是几乎使他眼前发黑。  
高文又慢慢试了几次，渐渐适应后，艰难地挪动脚步，到了书桌旁边。  
书桌上有一个相框，那是他自己、阿尔托莉雅、兰斯洛特，还有加雷斯和加赫里斯，与其他许多人的合照。高文抽出一张纸巾，隔着它抚过每一个人的脸，温柔地摩挲。  
最后他的手指停留在紫发男人的脸上。高文开始发抖，不自觉地加大力道。他想，我不想弄坏这个相框……  
但玻璃最终还是碎了，裂痕从从兰斯洛特的脸向四周延伸，最终破坏了整张照片。碎片隔着纸巾刺入高文的手指，他却更用力地按下去，直到木质的相框被彻底染成红色。


End file.
